Del odio al amor ¿y de vuelta al odio?
by Lullaby Snape
Summary: Las vueltas de la vida hacen que Sirius no sea capaz de decidirse qué pesa más en su conciencia, al final optará por lo más fácil.


**Hola!! Primero que todo: todos los personajes pertenecen a J.K. Rowling y bla, bla, bla…**

**Segundo: esto es raro para mi, nunca había escrito algo así y quiero aclarar que surgió porque me puse a leer slash y siempre me encontré con el mismo argumento, cosa que ejem! No comparto (ya sabrán a qué me refiero).**

**Tercero: pido disculpas a la gente que lee **_**Electricidad **_**pero esto fue un rayo fulminante que si no escribía ahora moriría en mi cabeza igual que otras muchas historias sepultadas en mis tardes de ocio sin nada donde anotar.**

**A leer!! :D**

**Del odio al amor… ¿y de vuelta al odio?**

Sirius caminaba bastante airado por los intrincados corredores del castillo sin tener un rumbo fijo. Pese a que a sus recién cumplidos diecisiete años era todo lo que un joven de su edad anhelaba ser. Era guapo, tanto que a su andar seguro y desenfadado las chicas siempre se giraban a verle, podía escoger a su antojo con cuál de todas ellas quería pasar el rato, podía descartarlas sin razones y aun así encontrarles un reemplazo en el momento en el que a él le diese la gana, conseguía que le diesen lo que él quisiera con sólo mirarlas, con sólo hacerles sentir que las había notado. Era rico, todos se admiraban por sus ropas elegantes y sus modales aristocráticos que aunque al principio quiso ocultar pronto descubrió le ayudaban a conseguir aun más admiradoras, tenía todo lo que deseaba y cuando él lo deseara, nadie osaba negarle absolutamente nada. Era hábil y listo, jamás tuvo que esforzarse para nada, jamás perder una tarde estudiando, nunca se lo veía en la biblioteca, y sin embargo, siempre conseguía hacerse con buenas calificaciones… si, todos lo admiraban, todos lo envidiaban, todos querían ser él. Gozar de su vida llena de privilegios, ser el centro de atención de todos, contar con amigos incondicionales, que a cada cosa que hiciera encontrara devotos seguidores, que cada una de sus palabras fuese vitoreada… despertaba un fanatismo extremo y desconcertante para cualquiera que mirase desde fuera cómo era el dueño de Hogwarts, su rey indiscutido, cómo todos los habitantes del castillo se sometían a sus caprichos y perdonaban sus excentricidades y arrebatos. Sirius Black era el líder del grupo más popular que hubiese pisado Hogwarts quizá nunca, había algo en él, en su personalidad, en su increíble belleza que lo enaltecía incluso sobre James Potter, quien supuestamente debería ser el más mimado por su habilidad en el Quiddich, Black ni siquiera tenía que sudar para ser el líder, a el sólo le bastaba con eso… ser el mismo.

Todos los estudiantes que le vieron avanzar a paso vivo quedaban desconcertados, nadie lo pasaba por alto, todos se volteaban a verle y pensaban o rumoreaban frases que destilaban pura curiosidad. Ver al gran Sirius Black molesto era más que extraño, era impensado. Nadie nunca se atrevía a enfurecerlo, nadie… Sirius era demasiado bueno e inalcanzable como para que algo le tocase, como para que le afectase de verdad, nunca se tomaba nada en serio y siempre sonreía burlonamente ante todo y todos, ni los profesores se libraban de la liviandad con que lo tomaba todo, ese era parte de su encanto, su huella más reconocible.

Sirius no miraba a nadie mientras pasaba junto a ellos, avanzando tan ajeno a esas existencias banales e insignificantes que llenaban el castillo que realmente ni los notaba… sombras sin rostro por las que no valía la pena preocuparse. Tenía la vista nublada y por su mente resonaban incansablemente y con dolorosa precisión las palabras dichas y escuchadas hacía sólo unos minutos atrás.

Sabía que sus amigos lo buscarían, que seguramente James estaría recorriendo el castillo en esos mismos momentos… en verdad le encantaba estar con ellos, con él en especial pero en esos precisos instantes no quería que nadie se le acercase, odiaba a todos, pero se odiaba más a si mismo. Se sentía torpe y ridículo, humillado e insultado, todo debido a su propia estupidez… ¿Quién de todos esos pobres diablos que tanto lo idolatraban podría imaginar cuán vacío se sentía, cuán insignificante, cuán profundamente lastimado podía llegar a sentirse en su gigantesco ego… en su antes acorazado corazón? Seguramente ninguno.

Ahora sopesaba la posibilidad de que ese don nadie abriese la boca, en si alguien le creyese… ¿alguien le creería? ¿La palabra de ese cretino podría pesar más que la suya? Claro que no. Ese estúpido ciertamente lo sabría también, pero el que todo Hogwarts desconociese su estupidez, esa imperdonable flaqueza, ese olvidarse quien era él y lo que le exigía su orgullo y posición, esa ignorancia de todo el mundo no parecía tan positiva mientras El siguiese sabiendo su secreto, mientras El supiese su punto débil… mientras le sonriera con arrogancia y se supiese infinitamente superior.

No podía soportar verle de nuevo, no podría mirarlo a la cara nunca más, no sin sentir una vergüenza incontenible, sin odiarlo con cada fibra de su ser… lo odiaba, ahora más que nunca si realmente le había odiado en el pasado. Por eso esperaba que su plan resultase, que todo saliera como esperaba ya que únicamente de esa manera lo humillaría al extremo de igualar su propia vergüenza… lo haría sentir el sujeto más idiota de todo el mundo y entonces así el volviese a sentirse superior como siempre, podría seguir burlándose de El y haciéndole pagar cada día de su pútrida existencia el descaro con que lo había tratado.

Finalmente había llegado a la entrada de la torre numero cuatro, le gustaba ese lugar ya que absolutamente nadie iba a husmear por ahí, ni siquiera el maldito conserje. Mientras subía los interminables escalones plomizos por la gran cantidad de polvo sobre ellos, dolorosamente se vio a si mismo caminando por uno de los pasillos más iluminados del castillo… llevaba varios minutos buscándole, pero no importaba cuánto le costase, lo encontraría, aun si tenía que ir por el al nido de serpientes. Hoy era su cumpleaños y demonios que al fin lo celebraría con El, el único con el que _necesitaba _estar, ya había reprimido demasiado tiempo sus deseos y ahora que lo pensaba no podía creer que hubiese perdido tanto tiempo, al fin y al cabo era Sirius Black y lo que Sirius Black quiere es suyo. Definitivamente nada le estaba vedado, ni siquiera El.

- Al fin _Quejicus _–hablo triunfante y sus ojos grises brillaron visible y peligrosamente.

Para Severus fue muy claro todo. Ver a Back tan contento de encontrarlo no podía significar nada bueno para él. Francamente estaba cansado y fastidiado después de un día de los mil demonios… el estúpido cumpleaños del estúpido que tenía al frente, por todo el castillo cantaban miles de veces la famosa cancioncita y alguna que otra tonta se paseaba por el castillo con cosas tan repugnantes como un oso de felpa gigante.

- Vete a mirarte al espejo o lo que sea que hagas cuando no estas con tu grupito de lacayos y a mi déjame en paz –contestó entonces y le dio la espalda al gryffindor con gesto seco. No quería nada más que estar sólo.

- Te estaba buscando, no seas descortés Snape… podrías hacerme enfadar –replicó entonces y espero impaciente lo que sabía que vendría, estaba ansioso de oírle, de discutir con sorna primero y después terminar escuchando su confesión… si, tal cual lo había visto en su mente miles de veces. Severus se dio vuelta y lo miró con evidente incredulidad. Realmente temía pasar varios días en la enfermería, que recordase Black nunca había usado ese tono meloso en la voz al hablarle y menos le había sonreído de esa manera tan… inquietante.

- ¡¡Vete a joder a otro lado maldición!! –graznó entonces como la única salida posible que encontró y se giro rápidamente antes de escuchar cualquier otra tontería, era claro que el entupido ese había pensado en una nueva manera de molestarlo y francamente tenía que reconocer que esta vez si que podía estar orgulloso porque no le había gustado para nada la forma en que lo miraba… como analizándolo por completo, una mirada inquisidora que ya le había visto hacer varias veces en el pasado y la que Lucius le había hecho reconocer, su estúpida mirada para evaluar a la próxima idiota que fuese lo suficientemente ilusa como para creer sus patrañas… pero tenía que estar equivocado, ese imbécil podía ser muchas cosas pero, que el supiera, le gustaban las chicas, peor que eso, era el terror de todo aquello que usara falda y tacones. Empezó a caminar silenciosamente, como deslizándose por el suelo sin tocarlo casi y ya a su escasa edad y a su túnica desvencijada consiguió que esta ondeara tras él… una de sus principales características reconocibles para cualquiera, eso que sacaba de quicio a James, porque ese Slytherin desagradable y oportunista poseía una elegancia que el nunca había tenido, esa elegancia que hacia que los ojos de Lily siguiesen los pasos del murciélago a donde quiera que fuese.

El a pesar de no ver concretarse en la realidad lo que en su mente había planeado tan minuciosamente no se amilanó, y corrió un poco hasta quedar muy poco por detrás del joven que estaba persiguiendo y el que evidentemente había notado su nueva cercanía y que, estaba seguro, tendría el rostro crispado en una de esas divertidas y únicas expresiones de enfado. Tal vez Snape tenía razón, el corredor en el que habían estado no era un buen lugar… si se dirigían a la sala común de Slytherin entonces encontraría un lindo corredor poco iluminado, quizás alguna acogedora mazmorra, nada de que preocuparse, si alguien conocía lugares íntimos dentro del castillo ese era él.

Caminó tras Severus unos minutos y notaba cómo se tensaba más y más, cómo apretaba el paso y cómo su respiración se hacia más dificultosas a medida que avanzaba, no podio ver sus manos pero estaba seguro de que tenía los puños apretados y suponía que se lo veía realmente encantador así de furioso… pero no había prisa, podía seguirlo en silencio un poco más, si doblaba a la derecha como pensaba que lo haría todo estaría bien. Y lo hizo, sonrió triunfante antes de tomarlo del brazo y obligarlo a girarse mientras con su mano derecha abría la puerta de un aula en desuso que ya conocía.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? –gruñó bastante audiblemente Snape antes de ser literalmente arrojado dentro de una sala en la que él, por su propia voluntad no habría puesto un pie siquiera, el lugar era una cochinada y habían varias mesas y sillas rotas arrimadas a la pared del fondo, al otro extremo un gran escritorio permanecía solitario como único testigo de demasiadas faltas al reglamento de la escuela.

- Shhh… –respondió Sirius mientras cerraba y volviéndose luego a contemplar a su presa con una abierta sonrisa.

- Eres condenadamente suertudo _Quejicus_, hoy será el día más feliz de tu vida –concluyó mientras se le acercaba y le levantaba ambas cejas como invitándolo a regodearse con lo que a el le pareció una declaración completamente entendible para cualquiera.

- No sé de que mierda hablas, pero esto ha llegado muy lejos… si esta es tu manera de ser gracioso créeme que te equivocas, ahora con tu permiso –dijo con toda la calma que logro reunir y avanzó de dos zancadas hasta la vieja puerta de madera.

- ¡¡Hey!! –grito Sirius y le bloqueo el paso a un muy cabreado Snape.

- Te lo advierto, si no te quitas de ahí yo mismo te saco –dijo Severus temblando un poco de indignación, ya que pese a que en su mente se negaba a ver la verdad que tenía al frente en el fondo sabía lo que estaba pasando.

- Seria bueno verte intentarlo –fue la única respuesta del gryffindor con un exasperante tono burlón en la voz. El condenado lo estaba disfrutando.

Severus ya no aguantó más y sacó la varita de entre su túnica apuntando directamente al pecho del joven frente a él, no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar frente a lo que estaba pasando. Hasta hacia sólo unos minutos en su mente había estado perfectamente claro que el idota al frente suyo y todos los asquerosos gryffindor lo detestaban, con los cuatro imbéciles más grandes a los que había conocido nunca a la cabeza.

- No tengo idea qué te tomaste o fumaste Black, tampoco es que me interese, pero mas te vale quitarte de en medio… no creo que quieras pasar tu cumpleaños en la enfermería.

- ¿Lo sabías entonces? Claro que lo sabías, por eso hoy no nos has regalado ninguno de tus ingeniosos comentarios… no hace falta que te los guardes, de hecho me gustan mucho.

- ¿Qué mier…? ¿Cómo no voy a saber que es tu condenado cumpleaños si todo el maldito colegio me lo refriega en la cara? Si hicieran un poco más de escándalo parecería un festivo más importante que navidad –respondió con evidente disgusto mientras sus ojos negros lo miraban con desagrado. Pero no podía ser todo, el le haría reconocer que lo deseaba tanto o más que cualquiera de sus tantos admiradores.

- ¿Severus? ¿No te parece que nos dejemos de este jueguito?

-¿Perdón?

- Que me encantaría discutir contigo toda la noche, pero ya sabes, eso podemos hacerlo otro día sólo hoy es mi _condenado cumpleaños _–añadió con ironía –así que avancemos a lo que nos trajo hasta aquí.

- Black… tú me empujaste aquí, por mi ya estaría en mi sala común, situación que remediaré en este instante.

Dándole un leve empujón con el hombro quitó de en medio a un desencajado Sirius, quien se tardó unos segundos en reaccionar. Le estaba costando más de lo que había pensado, de hecho no entendía nada, el hubiese jurado que _Quejicus _se derretiría con su primera sonrisa, que le saltaría encima apenas se encontrasen en un lugar a solas, que como siempre le resultaría igual de irresistible que a todos!

- Yo no he dicho que puedas irte –dijo furioso al cerrar de golpe la puerta con una de sus manos, dejando así a Severus atrapado de medio lado entre él y la puerta ahora cerrada –esta noche harás lo que yo quiera, ya me da igual lo que creas mañana… a mi _Quejicus _no me rechaza nadie, menos tú que no eres nadie…

- ¿Qué insinúas? –por primera vez desde que lo conocía Snape lo miró a los ojos sin destilar resentimiento puro, esta vez sólo se podía reconocer el miedo y sin proponérselo sus ojos abiertos y vidriosos alentaron a su enemigo a continuar.

Sirius no le había respondido nada, pensó que ya había hablado demasiado, nunca se había tomado tantas molestias con nadie y aunque el Slytherin le gustaba más que cualquier otro eso no quería decir que tuviese que rogar por algo que consideraba como un regalo que el le hacia a ese tonto. Lo había hecho enojar de momento pero ese era parte de su encanto ¿no? Por eso le gustaba _Quejicus _porque no era un lameculos igual que todos, el era un desafío, el único con el que se había tenido que enfrentar en Hogwarts… aunque creía que más bien era una manera de hacerse notar, creía firmemente que Snape lo quería secretamente y que por eso insistía en cruzársele todo el tiempo, en llamar su atención. Sin dejar de sostener la puerta tan cerrada como estaba inclinó su cabeza y con sus ojos algo desenfocados ubicó los labios finos y pálidos de su supuestamente más odiado slytherin, sentía su aliento cálido rozarle cerca del mentón… al fin lo besaría, quizá entonces, después de cumplir esa bizarra fantasía pudiese retomar su antiguo estilo de vida.

Snape lo había empujado con una fuerza de la que no lo creía capaz.

- Pensaba que te gustaban las chicas.

- Tú eres el único que me gusta _Quejicus_, lo demás es sólo diversión.

Silencio.

- Ya entiendo porqué tu dulce madre te botó de la casa –comenzó Severus en un susurro – tener un estúpido gryffindor en la familia es una cosa pero a un gryffindor estúpido y homosexual… la dejas sin honor ni descendencia, no culpo a Regulus por detestarte.

No recordaba muy bien cómo pero al momento siguiente le dolía la mano y Snape estaba en el suelo cerca del escritorio sangrando del labio. Al parecer se había estrellado contra el mueble porque se sostenía la cabeza y maldecía quedamente, pero a el no le importaba, no le permitiría que se burlase de él ni de su declaración. ¿No podía entender que estaba siendo más honesto de lo que había sido nunca?

Aun en el suelo como seguía y muy seguramente atontado después del golpe, no encontró resistencia en el delgado cuerpo que ahora levantaba por el cuello de la túnica atrayéndolo hasta el, dejando su rostro pálido frente al suyo, escuchó que algo decía Snape quizá muy débilmente o quizá gritando, lo único a lo que prestaba atención era a sus labios rojo intenso gracias a la sangre que los bañaba… era su boca la que se derretía por probar la del muchacho, era él el que tendría que pedir aunque no lo haría si pudiera evitarlo. Prefería saciarse de esa sed mientras pudiese… y lo hizo.

Con desesperación estrelló sus labios contra los de Severus y lamió la sangre que los cubría, deleitándose del sabor metálico que esta tenía, descubriendo en él una veta vampírica que desconocía. Furioso ante la impasibilidad de su compañero abrió su propia boca e intentó separar los labios del otro, consiguiendo con sus dientes capturar su labio inferior mordisqueándolo un poco y ganando que sangrase más, pero no era suficiente, ante todo necesitaba ir más allá, conseguir que le dejase entrar en su boca, sentir el sabor de esta, quería que el gimiera, que lo tocara, que se entregara al beso más autentico que le había dado a nadie… pero Snape no le dejo avanzar ni un milímetro más allá. Y cuando se separó de él y lo vio a los ojos se encontró con dos túneles vacíos que lo miraban y no lo veían en absoluto, su rostro estaba impasible y la piel pálida seguía igual de cetrina que e costumbre, ni rastros de un siquiera leve rubor en sus angulosas mejillas. El, Sirius Black, el chico más deseado que hubiese pasado nunca por Hogwarts no le había movido ni un pelo al chico más desgarbado e invisible que había conocido.

- Se… sé que te gustó, deberías admitirlo. No voy a darte una segunda oportunidad Snape.

- Snape… ¿así que ya no me llamas _Quejicus_? Lástima, cuando comenzaba a gustarme –replicó con malicia Severus mientras se levantaba y se limpiaba con el dorso de la túnica la boca.

- Te llamaré como te dé la gana, no estoy jugando… me gustas mucho.

- Debes entender una cosa Back. No puedes exigir todo en esta vida color de rosa en la que tu eres el niño mimado de todos, hay que pedir las cosas… –hizo una pausa en la que lo miro con intensidad a sus ojos grises –aunque en tu caso ni con suplicar las vas a tener.

- Creí que tu…

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me gustabas? Por favor!! No haces más que hacerme la vida imposible, te detesto y eso no es ningún secreto, me da igual que sea tu bendito cumpleaños o que todos en este desquiciado lugar crean que eres la gran cosa… un simple bufón miserable desesperado por un poco de atención, es todo lo que eres Sirius Black.

- Entonces… ¿te gusta Evans? –le graznó despechado, absoluta y completamente despechado por el primer rechazo que recibía en su vida. ¿Así se sentían todas esas niñitas tontas a las que cambiaba cada tanto? –James siempre lo dice.

- Eso no te incumbe ni a ti ni a nadie.

- Ella no es sangre pura, ¿no es lo que tú y tus amiguitos buscan para siquiera dirigirle la palabra a alguien?

- Y aquí esta el justiciero de los nuevos magos, esos que no se preocupan por el estatus de sangre… recuerdo que estuve dos grandiosas temporadas en la enfermería gracias a ti y tu banda de superhéroes por referirme al tipo de sangre de una chica.

- Entonces si te gusta… –suspiró Sirius más para él que a modo de continuar la conversación. Después de unos segundos sin embargo descargó toda la frustración que sentía tratando de herir un poco a su verdugo -¡es una pena_ Quejicus_, porque ella se decidió por James mucho antes de entrar en razón y dejar de hablarte!

Severus soltó una risa despectiva y se acomodó el cabello sin siquiera ver el lamentable espectáculo que el intocable y venerado Sirius Black montaba en esos momentos.

- ¡Porque ella sabe que eres un pobre infeliz frígido que jamás va hacer algo potencialmente espontáneo! ¡Acabas de perder la oportunidad de tu vida miserable murciélago grasiento!

- Creía que te _gustaba mucho_… tenía razón con no decirte cuánto te amo a la primera, ahora me estarías partiendo el corazón con esas palabras tan hirientes. Se me ocurre que quedaré dañado emocionalmente de por vida… y ¡¡claro!! Además me acabo de perder una oportunidad única, por Merlín qué loco estoy…

- ¿Me amas en verdad?

- Eres más idiota de lo jamás hubiese llegado a especular Black…

- Si te vas desearas no haberlo hecho.

- Lo único que lamento fue sentir tu asquerosa y profana boca tocarme, me Resultas repulsivo.

- sabes que no es cierto, yo puedo tener a quien me dé la gana, incluso a ti.

- No sé si lo notaste pero no me interesas en absoluto. Lamento ser quien destruya tu intachable registro –apuntó sonriendo y elevando una ceja con toda la burla que pudo.

-Si fueses más inteligente no me harías enojar, ya te dije que no te conviene.

-Si eres un poco más patético seguramente vomitaré, anda a tirarte alguna chica, a la gata de Filch, a tu amado Potter o al sauce boxeador, para que al menos se te quite esa cara de enfermo desquiciado que tienes, a mi no me amenazas con esas fracesitas de crío de cinco años.

Mientras decía eso ultimo giraba el picaporte de la puerta, al entreabrirla pensó que todo había terminado, se sentía enfermo y asqueado de toda la situación, pero al mismo tiempo lo reconfortaba saber que cada vez que mirase a Black ambos sabrían quién era el débil, no importaba cuántas veces reuniera a su estúpido grupo de matones para apoyarlo, en su mente resonó la voz de Sirius lastimosa e indigna como nunca la había escuchado _¿me amas en verdad? _¡¡Por favor!! Pasarían años antes de que siquiera existiese la posibilidad que el mirarlo burlonamente llegase a aburrirlo.

- ¿Todavía quieres saber a dónde va Remus cada mes? –le dijo justo antes de que el slytherin traspasase el umbral de la puerta.

- ¿Y porqué querrías contármelo? –replicó Snape extrañado. Muchas veces había intentado descubrir ese misterio… aunque más bien quería confirmar algo que creía absolutamente obvio.

- Has sido la primera persona que me rechaza… siempre son los otros quienes me dan a mi, creo que tengo que darte algo yo ahora. Claro si no eres un cobarde –cada palabra que dijo estaba cargada de odio y aunque los dos lo notaron ninguno dijo nada. Snape prefirió guardarse sus resquemores, la ignorancia era algo que no soportaba así que si podía quitársela de encima…

- ¿Vas a traicionar a tu amiguito?

- Tienes que usar un palo largo –contestó el chico de ojos grises mirándolo impasiblemente –toca el nudo del sauce boxeador… al final del túnel descubrirás nuestro cuartel secreto _Quejicus_. Hoy a la medianoche.

- Demonios… te deja mal no coger por un día Black. ¡Si te viese san Potter! Espero no tener que oírte citar de nuevo esas aprendidas frases sobre el poder de la amistad, el amor y la paz de nuevo.

- No te metas con James.

- Me figuraba que era ese mequetrefe el que te gustaba… como te la pasas pegado a el, ¿crees que si te le declaras tan dulcemente como lo hiciste hace poco conmigo desista con Evans y te tome la mano?

- Yo no me declare contigo… estaba jugando, tu te lo creíste porque la grasa que cargas en la cabeza no te deja pensar ni escuchar bien _Quejicus_.

- Tus pobres intentos de hacerte el que controla la situación aquí están demás, si me hubieses traído flores… no, ni con eso podría sentirme ni remotamente atraído por un egocéntrico, petulante, mentiroso, cobarde y detestable gryffindor como tú.

Dejo la puerta abierta, seguro que para permitirle oír el eco de su risa cruel por el tiempo suficiente como para desquiciarlo, se había puesto en evidencia, había confesado su mayor secreto, quizás con algo de torpeza pero eso no aminoraba el vacío que lo consumía ahí solo en esa horrible sala de las mazmorras… tanto como se había obligado a reconocer que lo amaba y deseaba antes ahora se exigía odiarlo tal como lo merecía, por burlase de él, por rechazarlo, por humillarlo de una manera en que es imperdonable ofender a un Black, por eso deseó con todas sus fuerzas no verle la cara nunca más en la vida, quiso que Remus lo destrozara, que lo hiciera desaparecer, quería verlo sufrir que suplicara perdón, lo que fuera para evitarse el dolor espantoso que sentía.

Solo en la azotea de la torre no se había dado cuenta que se había sentado en un rincón y jugueteaba con una rama seca que estaba ahí o que quizás había encontrado e el camino, había perdido casi enteramente la conciencia de su actuar, era como si todo estuviese cubierto por una espesa bruma, lo único que recodaba con una desquiciante perfección era la risa de Severus… la única vez que lo escuchara reír.

- Sirius –la voz de James llegaba lejana hasta sus oídos, quizá otra ilusión, tan vívida como los recuerdos de lo que acababa de vivir.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¡¡Sirius!! –al fin se daba cuenta que realmente su amigo estaba a su lado, al parecer le había estado moviendo porque respiraba con dificultad… quizá los escalones tuvieran algo que ver también.

- ¿Qué? –ladró secamente sin mirarlo, podría darse cuenta que algo andaba mal y supuestamente a Sirius Black nada se le daba mal.

- Hace rato te buscábamos, ¿no te acuerdas que dijiste que querías celebrar? Pues en la sala común todos te esperan… la idea había sido una fiesta sorpresa pero como te demoraste tanto…

- …

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- …

- ¿Pasó algo que quieras decirme?

- La verdad es que si –contesto al fin motivado con esa pregunta, quería al menos simular que lo había hecho sería la mejor de sus bromas, necesitaba apoyo emocional en esos momentos… si se burlase de la estupidez e ingenuidad de _Quejicus _posiblemente retomaría el control, aunque fuese en su mente.

- ¿Te ligaste a esa chica de la que hablaste la otra noche? –su amigo sonreía abiertamente, impresionado del don de su mejor amigo con las mujeres.

- A Joan me la ligué esa misma noche James, creo que te lo dije.

- Perdona, pierdo la cuenta. ¿Entonces?

- Mandé al murciélago al sauce boxeador… con un poco de suerte y nos libramos de él para siempre ¿Qué tal? –le contesto él sonriendo con ganas, pero algo en la expresión de James lo volvió a crispar de enojo.

- ¿Pero es que te volviste loco? ¡¡Remus ya debe estar transformado!! –James definitivamente no era ni la mitad de gracioso que pensaba, estaba pálido y se pasaba la mano por el cabello inconteniblemente.

- Justamente por eso, quiero quitárnoslo de encima, ¡¡es brillante!!

- Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado… Sirius, _Quejicus_ podría ser mordido, lo que es peor, imagina a Remus si supiera que ha lastimado a alguien ¡¡jamás se lo perdonaría!! ¿Cómo es posible que seas tan egoísta? ¡¡El nos ha dicho sus miedos al venir a estudiar aquí!!

- … –no contestaría nada a eso, aunque la sangre le hirviera. Pelearse con James únicamente lo haría más desgraciado.

- ¿A que hora le dijiste? ¿Alcanzo a detenerlo?

- Le dije que a media noche, pero ni creas que te acompaño… el papel de héroe te lo dejo a ti –dijo el mientras la voz de Snape se reproducía al instante en su adolorida cabeza, él había mencionado a los superhéroes… maldito Snape ojala y se muriera.

James observó su reloj de oro y palideció eran las once treinta, y Snape era puñeteramente puntual hasta para desayunar en las mañanas, tenía que correr.

- ¡¡Snape podría morir por tu culpa!! –gritando eso último lo vio perderse en la oscuridad de la torre sintiendo sus pasos amortiguados alejarse rápidamente.

- No tienes idea cuánto lo deseo James…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Yap, espero que les haya gustado!!**

**La verdad es que me cargó que siempre (al menos en lo que yo leí respecto a esta pareja) Severus estuviese perdidamente enamorado de Sirius y que casi siempre es él el lastimado. No me gusta uno porque soy pro-canon y debido a lo mismo puedo decir que sí conocemos a quien amó Snape, en cuanto a Sirius… XD**

**Leí en alguna parte que James había rescatado a Severus en sexto curso y como en sexto el y Sirius ya estaban grandes quise usar ese argumento… el porqué odiaba tanto a Severus cuando salió de Azkaban me resultó excesivo, se suponía que vengaba a sus amigos muertos y se desquicia con Snape? Por eso ahora le di un motivo para odiarlo de por vida y no perdonarle jamás como vemos en la saga (recuerden que en 3º libro Sirius tampoco sabe que Severus es el que le va con el cuento de la profecía a Voldemort).**

**Bueno, eso… como es primera vez que escribo algo así realmente me gustaría saber qué piensan, sino para quitarla de la página y hacer como que "aquí no paso nada" y no dañar mi imagen pública jajajaja, nah, enserio para saber no más, basta un "estuvo bien porque…" o "lo odie porque…" (El segundo creo que será más frecuente hay escritoras especializadas que supongo me darán con martillos).**

**Gracias por leer de todas formas!! ;D**


End file.
